


loving you is free

by j_gabrielle



Series: Spite Series [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Dark, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Established Relationship, Implied Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Red because Arthur likes him in red, and he wants what Arthur wants.





	loving you is free

**Author's Note:**

> " _Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, and, at last, they will come together. Throw two planets into space, and they will fall one on the other. Place two enemies in the midst of a crowd, and they will inevitably meet; it is a fatality, a question of time; that is all._ " - Jules Verne
> 
> Listen to ['Florida Kilos' by Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FY0mQpttlM) as you read this.
> 
> a.k.a. Spite Fic No. 2

Orm pushes his sunglasses higher on his nose. He probably looks ridiculous in them. Garish plastic red heart-shaped things that Arthur bought for him from a stand by the beach because he said they made him look pretty. And Orm wants nothing more than to look good for Arthur.

He kicks his barefeet onto the sun warmed dash of Arthur's 1969 Ford Mustang Shelby. Lovingly restored to perfection with help from yours truly. Though, he smirks and rolls the Cherry flavoured lollipop in his mouth, he was probably a bigger distraction for his big brother than he was a help. 

A couple of guys watching him from the shade catch his eye, and he winks at them. They know better than to even step ten feet near the shiny black paint of the car. If Arthur doesn't mince them into road gravel, Orm will. And their boss will back them up because Arthur makes good business. The best.

The sunlight catches on the sparkle of his toenails. Red just like the sunglasses, like the Rouge Coco in 444 Gabrielle that smudges in the shape of Orm's mouth when he sucks Arthur off whenever and wherever his big brother wants. Red like the pretty thong he's wearing under his short shorts that has half his ass hanging out anyways. Red like the bites on his tits that Arthur leaves. Red. Red because Arthur likes him in red, and he wants what Arthur wants. 

_Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. Arthur._

He sighs. 

He moves his feet off the dash, and changes the music on the radio. He's getting horny on the thought of Arthur. It's perverted. It's sick, but who the fuck cares. They're just characters in someone else's story at the end of the day, and Arthur wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who disrespects them. _Has_ killed those who have disrespected them. And then fucked Orm into the mattress with blood red hands on sheets still wet with sweat and cum.

He felt him for days after that one, but it hadn't stopped Orm from pulling his brother in for more depravity.

Arthur, his big bad brother. Arthur, who came to New York after he buried his father and their mother, and plucked him out of his life of trust fund babies and fast track Ivy League courses, suffocating glossy high society lifestyle that he was born into and brought up to exist in. Arthur, who strutted into his life and he had completely forgotten how the first 16 years of his life was lived. Arthur, who saved him. From being stuck in a life of masks and dullness.

Arthur, who taught him how to shoot a gun and wield a butterfly knife. Arthur, who told him that first time that he had a choice to walk away right now and they could forget about this please Orm walk away baby because I won't be able to if we start.

Arthur, who showed him for the first time how to live.

Arthur, who was the first decent person to ever touch him.

Arthur, who he loves. And oh God does he love him. His big brother. 

Orm bites down on his lollipop. Crushing the candy, sucking on its juices in lieu of sucking on something he would rather have. He's starting to chub. He's contemplating leaving the car when Arthur steps out of the house, dark lines of his tattoos gleaming in sun. He catches his eyes and smiles.

"Sorry baby." Arthur says when he climbs into the car smelling like cocaine and sweat. Orm licks his lips in anticipation of tasting it in his kisses. "Were you bored?"

Orm shakes his head, sliding a hand into Arthur's as the engine rumbles when he backs them up onto the street. Guiding his palm onto his crotch, he presses the heel of his big brother's hand to his cock. Legs falling further apart, breath stuttering like a champ, and he knows it's an easy victory when his sunglasses slip down his nose and Arthur has got a wolf like grin on his face.

Arthur moves his hand away to shift gears, but snakes it back and grips Orm by neck. "Behave." He growls, and Orm swears he thinks he gets a little wetter at that voice. "Be a good boy for me, hm? I know you can."

"I'll be good." Orm whispers in a rush, thighs shaking and it isn't from the car going over potholes. There's no hiding his erection now, and he rolls his hips, whimpering, stopping only when Arthur takes a sharp left into a back road that quickly envelopes them in trees and undergrowth. He kills the engine, dropping Orm's seat for him and pushing him to the back. 

"Off." He says.

Orm scrambles to obey, and he barely has his shorts down his thighs before Arthur has hum pinned on the leather. He hears the tearing of a lube packet, and Arthur is prying his ass cheeks apart, fingering him with an edge of pain that has him hissing in pleasure. "Know you like that, baby bro. Know how you like it." Arthur rambles. His finger scissor and crook in him. "Know you're a slut. My slut. My little baby brother so thirsty for his big brother's cock. You just gotta have it, huh? Can't go without it. You'd stuff yourself on my cock for the rest of your life if you could."

With no further ado, he presses his cockhead into Orm. All air leaves his lungs in a rush. He pants. Reaching back, he takes a fistful of Arthur's messy brown hair, pulling him down for a kiss as he takes in more and more and more until he is fully seated on Arthur's lap. He has to brace himself on the sweat slicked window, screaming breathlessly when Arthur begins to fuck him brutally without tempo. 

He leans back, kissing his big brother. Tongue licking his gums. And yeah, he chases the taste a little. Arthur slips a hand around him, jerking him off tight and quick and Orm doesn't stand a chance. He comes with a sob over the leather and into Arthur's palm. 

Arthur's pace slows as he comes down. Their kisses become relaxed, touches gentle. Orm tangles his pale fingers against Arthur's tan. He rolls his hips, meeting Arthur's thrusts sweetly, and when Arthur comes in him, filling him to the brim, he does so with a moan that Orm swallows whole.

"We made a mess again." Arthur says, kissing his neck, licking up the beads of sweat. 

"I'll help you clean it up later." Orm stretches. It's a lie and they both know it. They'll end up fucking in the garage before they even get to their bed. Arthur carefully pulls himself out of Orm, and with his leaving, comes the river of white that pick their route between Orm's thighs.

He doesn't care. Merely climbs back onto the front seat with his ass and cock hanging out, and levering the the chair into place again. Arthur takes a moment to right himself before he climbs back into the driver's seat. He rolls down the windows, and the smell of the humidity and the greenery hits Orm on full blast. 

They're almost back on the main road when he realises that he doesn't have his sunglasses on him. A quick look has him seeing it on the back seat where it must have fallen during their fuck. Now with come splattered lenses. Orm huffs a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asks.

"I came on those stupid sunglasses." Arthur chances a look back, raising an eyebrow at him when he turns back. 

"I'll buy you new ones."

Orm feels something in his chest twist affectionately at that. He leans over, kissing Arthur on the corner of his lips. Tangling their fingers together again, he sits back down and props his feet back onto the dash. On the radio it's playing something that sounds a bit like summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
